


The Gotham City Sirens

by TheSinningScribe



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: ANALLINGUS, Bad Puns, Creampie, DC universe - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Magic, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Tentacles, catwoman - Freeform, cunninglingus, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinningScribe/pseuds/TheSinningScribe
Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn have returned to their hideout after a successful heist and decide to check out their loot. Among the items, is a strange relic that when one of them touches it, imbunes them with an overflow of lustful behavior. Harley is the first to touch it! She flies at Ivy and Catwoman who succumb to the lust as well and the Gotham City Sirens decide to enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Partners in Crime - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The Gotham City Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had a ton of fun writing this script! I'm a huge fan of the DC Universe and getting the chance to play with any of the characters from there is a welcomed one. Even if it's in a noncanon porno script XD
> 
> Before you decide to fill this script, let me say this. Do not feel that you HAVE to emulate any other actor's performance. These characters have been played by so many different actors that have given them such different feels. Make them your own!
> 
> (CHARACTER NAME- Direction) Direction for the actors  
> (*Optional SFX*) For optional SFX should you want to use them.

**_Open on the Sirens entering their hideout. One of them puts a big bag full of loot on the coffee table._ **

**_(*Optional SFX- Thud Sound*)_ **

_Harley:_ “WHOO! Look at this haul!”

_Catwoman:_ “Do you have to shout that Harley?”

_Ivy:_ “Oh calm down Selena. She’s just excited.”

_Catwoman:_ “Maybe but for all we know, a certain pointy-eared flying rodent might be listening in.”

_Harley:_ “Ah calm down! Batsy been MIA for months now! Probably got lost in space with his big blue boyfriend or something!”

_Ivy:_ “Are those two actually dating? I heard rumors but didn’t want to assume.”

 _Catwoman:_ “I can say in no uncertain terms that he is most definitely not swinging for the other team.”

_Harley:_ “Ohhhhh Kitty cat knows the Bat eh? Come on spill!”

_Catwoman:_ “How about we count up the loot first, then I’ll tell you all about him and his little toys.”

_Harley:_ “OH MY GOD! He has a Bat Vibrator doesn’t he?”

_Ivy:_ “Later Harley. Since you’re the most excited about the loot, why don't you open the bag?”

_Harley:_ “Okiedokie Artichokie!”

**_Harley opens the bag, revealing several pieces of fine art and antiques._ **

**_(*Optional SFX- Glimmering and Shiny sounds.*)_ **

_Catwoman:_ “Puuuuuuurfect. All these beautiful works of art are ours to sell!”

_Harley:_ “And check out this shiny junk! It’s gotta be worth a fortune right Red!”

_Ivy:_ “Indeed. Though, of course, I’m only after one thing.”

_Harley:_ “Oh yeah that Fertility relic right?”

_Ivy:_ “Indeed. With it, my power will increase exponentially and the Green shall spread throughout Gotham.”

_Catwoman:_ “Just make sure you keep a penthouse suite untouched for me okay? This kitten needs a little R&R after all these heists.”

_Ivy:_ “Of course. That was part of the deal. You help me steal the amulet, you get to keep the rest of the loot and I won’t turn you into fertilizer.”

**_During this time, Harley was digging through the bag, looking for the relic when she found something smooth and hard._ **

_Harley:_ “Eh? I found something smooth and hard in here. Maybe this is-WHAT!?”

**_She pulls out a large brown phallic object and immediately bursts out laughing_ **

_Harley:_ “Hey Red! I think I found your fertility symbol!”

_Ivy:_ “Ah yes. That’s it, Harley. Give it here.”

_Harley:_ “Whoa whoa whoa wait! Hold up! Are we sure you need this for more power? Or didja just have us get you a new toy to play with?”

**_She is snickering as Ivy rolls her eyes._ **

_Ivy:_ “Look. Old cultures just liked making their symbols phallic or vaginal. I assure you, my motivations are completely professional. Besides, if I wanted to pleasure myself, I’d simply summon some plants to do it for me.”

_Catwoman:_ “Oh my God!”

_Harley:_ “SHE SAID IT! She frigging said it!”

_Ivy:_ “Oh fuck me.”

_Harley:_ “Yeah… you want my big fucking cock to deflowa ya Red?”

_Ivy:_ “You know I’m not a virgin Harley! That joke doesn’t work! And stop pelvic thrusting with the ancient relic!”

**_Harley is currently holding the relic to her crotch and making obscene thrusts at Ivy. Catwoman is laughing hysterically at this._ **

  
  


_Catwoman:_ “Ivy dear, if you needed toy recommendations, you could have just asked me you know?”

_Ivy:_ “Oh don’t you start too Selena!”

_Harley:_ “For real though? How the crap were you gonna fit this thing in your cooch? Its head is bigger than my fists! And it’s gotta be a foot and a half long at least!”

_Ivy:_ “I wasn’t going to… **_*sigh*_ ** You know what? Never mind. Just give me the fucking relic.”

_Catwoman:_ “Just give it to her Harley. I feel like Ivy has some frustrations she needs to work out now.”

**_As the two look over at Harley, they see the relic start to glow. Harley is too busy laughing and pelvic thrusting to notice._ **

_Ivy:_ “Harley… put the relic down.”

_Harley:_ “Aw C’Mon Red! I’m just having a little fun!”

_Catwoman:_ “No Harley for real, put the dick down.”

_Harley:_ “Oh you wanna get dicked down too, Kitty!? Well come and get it!”

**_As she thrusts more, magic explodes from the relic, causing the three to fly back in shock. As Catwoman comes too, she hears the sounds of Harley moaning._ **

**_(HARLEY- Fill in as much time as you want with moans.)_ **

_Catwoman:_ “Why is it whenever I hang out with you two, something explodes? Wait… what’s that noise? Harley?”

**_She looks up and sees Harley currently pleasuring herself with the relic by rubbing her pussy on it._ **

_Catwoman:_ “Harley!? What the fuck are you doing?”

**_(HARLEY- Fill in as much time as you want with moans here.)_ **

_Harley:_ “Fuuuuuuck this shit feels so good!”

**_She ignores Catwoman, instead, focusing on masturbating._ **

_Catwoman:_ “What the hell is going OOOOOOOON?”

**_As Catwoman tries to move, she feels a pleasurable sensation envelop her._ **

_Catwoman:_ “M-my body! Oh fuck I feel so warm! And my kitty is so wet!”

**_She begins touching herself._ **

**_(CATWOMAN- Fill in as much time as you want with moans.)_ **

**_The following exchange should be read as the two being extremely horny. Including moaning, breathy delivery, whatever you feel is appropriate for the situation._ **

_Ivy:_ “I can’t believe you actually call your vagina that.”

**_(Catwoman is surprised)_ **

_Catwoman:_ “Ivy! Where are you? What’s going on?”

_Ivy:_ “I’m… **_*moan*_ **right here dear.”

**_She turns her head, only to find Ivy laying back and using a plant vine to pleasure herself._ **

_Catwoman:_ “Ivy!? You too!?”

_Ivy:_ “Yes. Meeeeee too.”

_Catwoman:_ “What’s **_*sharp breath*_ **going on? Why am I so horny!?”

_Ivy:_ “Harley’s obscene gestures activated the relic. It seems to increase the sex drive of any who is nearby it.”

_Catwoman:_ “So how do we stop it then?”

_Ivy:_ “According to my research! It is capable of cumming like a normal penis! All that needs to happen is to make it cum and we’ll be in our right minds again.”

_Catwoman:_ “You gotta be fucking kidding me!”

_Ivy:_ “Sadly I’m not.”

_Catwoman:_ “Alright, then I better see if I can even take a monster like that then.”

_Ivy:_ “Harley may not be so willing to part with it.”

_Catwoman:_ “We’ll just see about that.”

**_Catwoman adjusts herself, trying to remain calm and composed as she approaches Harley_ **

_Catwoman:_ “Harley dear, do you think I could PLEASE use the Relic for a couple of minutes? I promise I’ll give it right back.”

_Harley:_ “BACK OFF CAT! This huge honking hog is mine and I ain’t lettin’ anyone else use it!”

_Catwoman:_ “Don’t be so greedy Harley! I just need 5 minutes with it and I’ll give it right back! Pleeeeeeease! I need this so bad!”

_Harley:_ “Yeah? Well SO DO I! So kiss my ass, putty tat!”

_Catwoman:_ “Well… okay. If you insist!”

**_(CATWOMAN AND HARLEY- Start making licking sounds and HARLEY should make a surprised sound.)_ **

_Harley:_ “W-what the hell are ya doin’?

_Catwoman:_ “What? You said to kiss your ass right? I’m just obliging you.”

_Harley:_ “Your nasty Kitty! Alright then! Play with my pinker AND my stinker!”

**_(HARLEY AND CATWOMAN- Fill in as much time as you want ass licking sounds and moans.)_ **

_Harley:_ “Oh fuck yeah! That’s what I’m talkin’ about!”

_Catwoman:_ “You really don’t know how to use your inside voice do you?”

_Harley:_ “Who gives a shit!? It feels good and I’m gonna say it!”

_Catwoman:_ “I suppose you have a point there.”

**_(*CATWOMAN and HARLEY- Fill in as much time as you want with Ass Licking Sounds and Moans.*)_ **

_Harley:_ “Fuuuuuuuuck! You’re gonna make me cum Kitty!”

_Catwoman:_ “That’s the idea dear.”

**_(CATWOMAN AND HARLEY- Fill in as much time as you want. End it with an orgasm Harley.)_ **

_Harley:_ “Damn Cat! You really know how to put that tongue to work!”

_Catwoman:_ “Thank you, dear. Now, why don’t you hand over that Relic mmm?”

_Harley:_ “Mmmm… I don’t know, I’m still feeling pretty horny and could use a good stuffing!”

_Ivy:_ “Perhaps I can help with that Harley.”

_Harley:_ “Eh?”

**_(HARLEY- Surprised reaction.)_ **

**_A vine wraps around Harley and hoists her up._ **

_Harley:_ “Whoa Red! You haven’t busted out the vines on since that time back at Arkham!”

_Ivy:_ “What can I say? I’m feeling pretty frisky tonight. So how about it Harley? You let the kitty cat play with the toy while I play with you?”

_Harley:_ “Sure thing! Have fun with it Cat!”

_Catwoman:_ “Thank you, Harley.”

**_She turns to monster Dildo-shaped Relic with a look of confusion._ **

_Catwoman:_ “Now… how the hell am I gonna fit this thing inside me. Fuck me, it’s so huge. I’d laugh at it if I wasn’t in this situation.”

**_Catwoman wraps her hand around the Relic_ **

_Catwoman:_ “God, I can’t even wrap my hand around it.”

**_The Relic twitches slightly as she tries to stroke it._ **

_Catwoman:_ “Did it just twitch? Oh fuck this thing really is alive!”

**_She takes it in her hand and begins to align it with her vagina._ **

_Catwoman:_ “Alright you monster, let’s see if you can make this kitten purr.”

**_She starts rubbing her pussy on the massive cock head, steeling herself for what is about to enter her. Meanwhile…_ **

**_(IVY AND HARLEY- Ivy is teasing Harley with her vines. Harley is moaning in a very needy fashion)_ **

_Ivy:_ “I’ve missed this sexy body of yours Harley.”

_Harley:_ “Fuuuuuck Red! Why you gotta tease me like that?”

_Ivy:_ “What can I say? I do enjoy making you use that mouth of yours. Speaking of, why don’t you use it here.”

_Harley:_ “Oooo! Need your flower watered? Don’t worry, I got ya!”

_Ivy:_ “Good girl.”

**_Ivy sits on Harley’s face._ **

**_(IVY AND HARLEY- Fill as much time as you want with moans and pussy licking sounds for Harley, and moans for Ivy.)_ **

_Ivy:_ “Mmmmmm that’s a good girl. Here, let me give you a little reward.”

**_Ivy slides a bizarrely penis-shaped vine into Harley’s pussy. Harley should make some sort of sound here, whatever you feel is appropriate._ **

_Harley:_ “Oh fuck! You using that fancy dick plant on me! Ahhhhhh this is the best!”

_Ivy:_ “I feel like even if I told you the proper name for it, you wouldn’t care.”

_Harley:_ “You’d be right! Now gimme that pussy! Mama’s HUNGRY!”

**_(IVY AND HARLEY- Fill as much time as you want with moans.)_ **

_Ivy:_ “Mmmmm… Everything okay, Selina?”

**_Catwoman is still steeling herself to take the massive relic in her pussy._ **

_Catwoman:_ “Fine! Just… just fine! Just uh… this thing feels real. Like, really real.”

_Ivy:_ “Well of course.”

_Catwoman:_ “What do you mean “of course?”

_Ivy:_ “Honey. Does it really matter at this point? You gotta fuck it to stop our arousal so just go with it.”

_Catwoman:_ “Okay okay! Just… fuck why does it have to be so big!?”

**_She takes a few deep breaths before pushing the Relic inside her._ **

**_(CATWOMAN- Let out an audible sound that sounds somewhere between painful and pleasurable.)_ **

_Harley:_ “Oh hey! You got it in? Nice job Kitty!”

_Ivy:_ “Indeed. Even I’m impressed.”

_Catwoman:_ “Fuuuuuuuck! This thing is stretching me out!”

_Harley:_ “Just go slow! It’ll start to feel good once you open up.”

_Ivy:_ “And don’t forget. Take slow deep breaths. Relax your muscles so you can really let it in.”

_Catwoman:_ “God this thing is way too big!”

_Harley:_ “Just relax and enjoy it!”

**_(CATWOMAN- Fill in as much time as you want with moans.)_ **

_Catwoman:_ **“** Fuck fuck fuck! This thing is stretching me out!”

_Harley:_ “It looks so hot though!”

_Ivy:_ “It’s quite impressive that you can take all of it.”

_Catwoman:_ “Okay! I… I think I can handle this. No big deal... I got thi- did it just twitch?”

_Ivy:_ **“** Oh my. Your pussy must feel incredible if it’s already twitching.”

_Catwoman:_ “Is this thing alive?”

_Ivy:_ “Technically yes.”

_Catwoman:_ “Wh-what the hell?”

_Harley:_ “Don’t worry about it! Just roll with it.”

_Ivy:_ “Speaking of not worrying, Harley. You should stop worrying about Selina and focus on me.”

_Harley:_ “Sorry bout dat Red! Let’s make this little flowa of yours bloom.”

_Ivy:_ “Just for that, I think I’ll have my babies pound you even harder.”

**_(CATWOMAN, IVY, AND HARLEY- Fill in as much time as you’d like with moans.)_ **

**_(OPTIONAL SFX- Wet Sounds for the Dildo and Vines)_ **

_Harley:_ “Red! Red! Holy shit! Your plants are going crazy inside me. Fuck I think Imma gonna cum!”

_Ivy:_ “Keep licking me, Harley! I’m getting so close!”

**_(CATWOMAN, IVY, AND HARLEY- Fill in as much time as you’d like with moans. IVY AND HARLEY End your moans with an Orgasm.)_ **

_Harley:_ “Fuck me Red! You really know how to plow my fields!”

_Ivy:_ “Ugh. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood after that orgasm or I’d just might kill you for that pun.”

_Catwoman:_ “Uh, Guys! This thing is twitching and- YEP! It’s getting bigger! Is it gonna actually cum?”

_Harley:_ “Oh I bet dat sucker busts some real fat nuts!”

_Catwoman:_ “WHAT!?”

_Ivy:_ “Relax. Just enjoy it! Here, I’ll help you out.”

**_Ivy goes to her clit and starts sucking on it._ **

**_(IVY- fill in time with sucking and licking sounds.)_ **

_Catwoman:_ “IVY! Fuck! Don’t suck on my clit while I’m fucking this thing!”

_Harley:_ “Oo! I wanna help too!”

**_Harley starts playing with Catwoman’s boobs._ **

_Harley:_ “Pucker up Kitty Cat!”

**_(HARLEY AND CATWOMAN fill in time with kissing sounds and muffled moans.)_ **

_Catwoman:_ “Fuck! Fuck! I can feel it, they’re gonna cum soon and so am I!

_Harley:_ “Come on! Pound your pussy on that fat cock!”

_Ivy:_ “Just a little bit more and it’ll be over dear.”

**_(HARLEY, IVY, CATWOMAN fill in as much time as you want with kissing, moans, and sucking sounds. Ending on an Orgasm from Catwoman.)_ **

_Harley:_ “Wow. That’s so much cream for such a little kitty.”

_Catwoman:_ “Fuck! There’s so much flowing into me.”

_Ivy:_ “Indeed. And look. The artifact is shrinking.”

**_Catwoman pulls the dildo out with a heavy sigh._ **

_Harley:_ “Awww it got so small. Ehehehehe, it’s actually kind of cute.”

_Ivy:_ “Try not to touch it, Harley. There’s no telling what could happen if you do.”

_Harley:_ “I hear ya. I hear ya.”

_Catwoman:_ “I’m not gonna get pregnant from this thing am I?”

_Ivy:_ “No. At least I don’t think you will.”

_Catwoman:_ “You THINK!?”

_Harley:_ “Oh calm your tits Cat, it’ll all be all right.”

_Ivy:_ “Indeed. Now, I’ll just have my plants take the relic back to my hideout for further study.”

**_(*Optional SFX- Vines Growing and Retracting*)_ **

_Catwoman:_ “Good. Now that that’s settled, I think it’s time we actually divvy up the loot and go our separate ways don’t you?”

_Harley:_ “Awwwwww. I was hopin’ for some more fun! I even had a Strap-On ready and everything.”

_Ivy:_ “Perhaps you and I can enjoy that later and let Selina wait for her Brooding Knight in Black Rubber to get back.”

_Catwoman:_ “Ugh, this is the last time I ever team up with you two.”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
